


Daphnis et Chloé

by deepest_dooting



Series: Waltz of the Force [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Part Two, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars AU, eli is a jedi, nozomi is a sith, please read part one before diving into this hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: Eliknewthis wasn’t a good sign, and it was very wrong for her to doing it, but she just craved the human emotion. Attachment between two Jedi was always known as complete and utter taboo, some even comparing that death was better than it. Those who were not sensitive to the Force knew that it was wrong, but even after all of the forewarning, Eli couldn’t help but feel this way.





	1. Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_M0boaBa6QM]

**19 BBY**

_“Do you think we’d be able to travel the Galaxy forever Elicchi?”_

Eli slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the soft light emanating from the curtained doorway. A slight breeze flew in from the doorway, and the bustle of life on Coruscant resonated in the room. The horns of speeders and transports echoed everywhere, but it made the life of the cramped planet.

The Jedi turned her head, meeting the sparkling teal eyes of her best friend Nozomi. She smiled, sitting up from her resting position on the bed. “I don’t see why not, Nozomi.” she replied softly, folding her hands. Her eyes slowly wandered around the room, eventually coming back to her friend beside her. 

“We’re leaving later today for the Mid Rim, we need to find a sustainable source of kyber crystals.” Eli explained, reaching down to take Nozomi’s hand in hers. “But you know that…”

Nozomi snuggled close to Eli’s arm, sighing into her robes. “You aren’t nervous, are you?” she asked, peeking at Eli.

The blonde shook her head, focusing on the way the curtains moved in the breeze. Softly, carefully, precisely. Like the force was the weight of the wind, and Eli could see it all fall into place before her. “You know I don’t get nervous, Nozomi.” 

“I know you do. We all get anxious Eli, it's okay.” Nozomi said, looking to see what her partner was observing so closely. Like she always would do. Eli was so good at that. 

Eli forced herself to not heed to Nozomi’s words, but she knew that Nozomi was right. Nearly every race in the Galaxy paid attention to their emotions. They gave in to them, but it was okay. However, it was not okay for a Jedi to bend their knee to strong emotions. Some, but not all. 

It was always a glass-half-full situation for the Jedi. Certain things were alright, others were forbidden. Yet, that also could be advice for the rest of the people in the Galaxy, and not just the Jedi. And only two certain emotions happened to plague the young woman’s mind… the things she swore she would never break. 

Attraction and attachment.

\--

Eli held her suitcases, following Nozomi closely as they boarded their transport. Their fellow passengers gawked at their robes and armed waists, staring in disgust, surprise, or fear. The others who were not affiliated with the Jedi could care absolutely less if they were the protectors of the Galaxy and the Light. Eli wanted to keep these people safe, but even sometimes, she wasn’t sure if the people wanted her protection.

It was evident that the Jedi and Force-sensitive had grown “out of style” in the Galaxy in the past hundred or so years, and it hurt to know how rude some could be about the Jedi, but they kept doing their job. In the times when they did receive recognition for what the Jedi have done, it was nice, and citizens would keep an eye out for their protectors. Yet that was never always the case. 

Nozomi led Eli to their cabin, setting down her suitcase for a moment to open the door. Inside was the typical cabin for a mass-produced passenger transport ship, but the Jedi Council didn’t always go light-handed when it came to their own going out on assignment. This time, Nozomi and Eli were fortunate enough to have that be the case, and their cabin was much nicer than expected. It was larger than the rooms they had grown used to using for transport across the Galaxy, but Eli didn’t think too much of it. She couldn’t help but stare at Nozomi while she unpacked a few of her things. 

Eli _knew_ this wasn’t a good sign, and it was very wrong for her to doing it, but she just craved the human emotion. Attachment between two Jedi was always known as complete and utter taboo, some even comparing that death was better than it. Those who were not sensitive to the Force knew that it was wrong, but even after all of the forewarning, Eli couldn’t help but feel this way. 

Since their earlier days as Younglings, they had been nearly inseparable. Then the time came for them to be split apart as Padawans, so they would complete their training and become Jedi Knights, and then maybe even become Jedi Masters if they were capable enough. Once the two were back together after almost ten years of being apart, they couldn’t believe how much they had grown. Eli remembers the feeling she had when she saw Nozomi. 

It was warm, tickling, comforting. She had that same feeling now as she gazing at her partner in crime, her best friend… her closest one. This feeling ran over her stomach, not like butterflies, but like a breeze from a warm summer day. Refreshing. 

Nozomi caught Eli’s staring, and she grinned, laughing softly. “You’ve been staring at me, Elicchi. I could feel your eyes.” she said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Eli felt her cheeks heat up red, fire building from the warm tickling in her chest. She returned the smile, but inside, her mind repeated the same oath of the Jedi over and over again. The woman tried to push the thoughts aside, struggling to focus. It was going to be a long trip. 

\--

Nozomi held Eli’s hands, squeezing gently to get the point across. 

“Eli, I…” she started, trying to find the words that she was to say. “Eli, I love you.” Nozomi looked up from the ground to meet her blonde friend’s eyes. 

Eli bit her lip, feeling joyful in her heart, but her mind protested. “N-Nozomi… We--”

The plum-haired woman softly pressed a finger to Eli’s lips, shaking her head. “I know… I know it goes against everything we’ve worked our entire lives for… but,” she interrupted. “But I can’t hold this in anymore.”

Eli leant down, her breath hitching inches from Nozomi’s lips, and within one small moment, their lips were together. Nozomi’s hands ran up to her blonde friends back, and she grasped at her shoulders. A warm, silky, and unfamiliar feeling ran through Eli’s veins. She didn’t stop, as this was the best feeling she had ever experienced. 

This was lust. 

Nozomi pulled Eli down to the surface of her bed, letting go of her love to begin the process of pulling her shoes off. Her boots hit the floor of the cabin with a satisfying _thud_ , and Eli followed along, also dropping her boots to the ground. Nozomi took a handful of Eli’s robes, forcefully pulling her back down into an intense kiss.

That kiss initiated the innocent, yet passionate evening that neither Jedi could ever forget. Their cravings of skin against skin, the sweet feelings of hands upon places that they always believed to be sacred and never to be used. Even though the moments were awkward, it was something they had always wanted, even if their codes were keeping them apart. 

Eli slept in the same bed as Nozomi for the first time in ten years, but she wasn’t a child anymore, and neither was Nozomi. The last time they had shared a bed was when Eli cooed Nozomi out of her nightmares, promising to always be there for her. And so far, they were always there for each other. Now this time, as they were both grown women now (or so they thought so), their warm naked skin pressed together in an embrace as they fell asleep. 

Even as much as Eli could admit that she loved the night… her mind would not stop as she tried to sleep. She kept reminding herself of all of the rules that she has broken, what might happen when she and Nozomi would return to their homeworld Temple, and what the Council will say about them. The Jedi Master laid beside her love, staring into the beautiful plum hair she has come to love so much…

Surprisingly enough, Nozomi was the first to fall asleep, so Eli was left with her thoughts in the dark of their cabin suite. The stars passed slowly by their window, and the blonde gently crept from under the covers to stand and look at the Galaxy. She pulled on a layer of her robes, chilly from the air conditioning in the room. Her eyes gazed at the sparkly scenery, getting lost in the sight. 

After another minute, Eli turned back to observe Nozomi under the covers on the bed. Her friend’s face was snuggled into the pillow, and she slept soundly. Not a single nightmare in sight. Eli was jealous of her friend’s serenity, their peace. She didn’t want to leave Nozomi here, she wanted to stay with her and travel the Galaxy with her like she promised, but she needed to meditate. It wasn’t quiet enough on this starship to meditate, there was far too much going on. 

The Jedi needed the silence and perfect feeling of a planet under her feet. She wanted to have a sun pressing against her skin, maybe a cool breeze to accompany it. This is the only way she could obtain her serenity. She walked to the other room of the suite, silently pulling the doors closed. 

Eli cleaned up, pulling on the other set of robes that she brought along. She decided to not take any of her other belongings, figuring they would do her no good but weigh her down. Before leaving, she opened the doors to where Nozomi slept, painfully studying her once more. Eli lightly stepped over to where her friend laid, and bent over, hesitating before leaving one last kiss on her forehead. 

She left without another word. 

-

The transport docked at Lok Mæw, and Eli left with other passengers from the ship. She watched from the spaceport as the ship left the planet, taking Nozomi with it. Eli felt guilty for leaving her behind. Sadness picked at her heart, but she knew that she needed the meditation. Her actions have spiraled completely out of control and it was the time that she took initiative. 

Eli took off to the palace, expecting to be able to meet with the princess. They used to be good friends while Eli was a Padawan, but it has been a few years since she has been able to visit. Now that she was a Jedi Master, things might turn out well, but then again they might not. Eli was in need of a place to meditate and stay, as she left her money on the transport with Nozomi, and her transceiver wasn’t like a bank card. 

She jogged up the stairs, catching her breath at the top. The palace grounds had been arranged differently since she was last here, but the glorious scent of the native flora rose Eli’s heart. She really missed it here. The Jedi slowly walked into the palace doors, folding her hands as she observed the atrium. 

Rose-gold tapestries hung from the ceilings and mingled beside tall carved columns, occasionally swinging in the breeze. Balconies led to a great courtyard garden, and the hiss of fountains poured in from outside. Eli stopped before one doorway, taking in the grandeur of the palace. She almost forgot how nice it was here. 

“Eli? I thought you were travelling in the Galaxy!” 

Ayase turned around, smiling. Princess Yazawa proudly stood, her hands secured at her waist, and a grin spread across her face. Eli bowed slightly, giving a small sign of reverence to the planet’s princess. 

“I, um… I came back. I needed to come and meditate, somewhere far from Coruscant.” Eli explained, lowering her head. 

Yazawa tilted her head to the side, nodding softly. “Ahh… I seem to understand you’re interesting Jedi ways…” 

Silence rose in the corridor, the fountains spitting and hissing wavered in from outside again and Eli felt lost. Nico noticed the odd expression on her friend’s face, and she crossed her arms. 

“What is wrong with you?” she asked, reaching out to rest a hand on Eli’s shoulder. She gently set her hand down, and the Jedi jumped. 

Eli shook her head, taking a step back. “I need to meditate.” 

Deep within the Jedi Master, her heart burned and _ached_ with guilt. Her conscience told her that something monumental was about to happen to the Galaxy, but in all honesty, anything could happen since the Clone Wars were still in full gear. She told herself to keep this all to herself, as it would only raise more suspicion and doubt. Eli felt like she was going to get sick. Bile tickled at the back of her throat, and for a moment she actually felt nauseous. 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to go back and accompany Nozomi again. But then if she did go back, then her mind and her body would be tearing her apart even more. Eli can’t handle the consequences of facing her Master again after having taboo relations with another Jedi. It was far too much for her to handle. 

Her usually light-wearing robes felt like a thousand pounds on her body. It was hard to move. Her knees were weak, and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. Was this a forewarning for something to come? What was happening to her? 

“Here, let me take you to the gazebo in the gardens… I’ll have someone bring you something to eat and drink.” Nico replied, starting off at the end of the corridor. “Come, follow me.” 

Eli nodded hesitantly, folding her hands again. She tried not to think of Nozomi, she tried not to think of what she has done. It was the right and honorable thing to do as a Jedi. She had to maintain composure. Breathe. 

She has to breathe.


	2. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli took a deep breath, reflecting on what had occurred in the past day. She repeated the infamous code of the Jedi to herself, silently, nearly inaudible.

The sun trickled through the pink and gold lawn cloth curtains that poured down from the ceiling of the gazebo, softly accenting the silken white cushions that surrounded the Jedi Master deep in concentration. She sat up straight, her legs crossed, and her hands folded together over her lap. A breeze flew through the open side of the gazebo, sending the curtains flying. 

Eli took a deep breath, reflecting on what had occurred in the past day. She repeated the infamous code of the Jedi to herself, silently, nearly inaudible. A few minutes past, her lips no longer mumbling the words. Instead she found that peace that she needed and she let the breeze take her, mingling with the song of birds, the warmth of the sun, and the sweet scents of white flowers. 

Her senses were completely in tune to nature, something that she became capable of doing back home at Coruscant. It was difficult, but it honed her skills to just focus on the natural feeling of the planet. Once she became completely in tune to her meditation, her job of resolving her issues became easier. Eli became aware of her sins, figuring that seclusion would properly put her back in place. 

She must have been sitting in that peace for an hour or so, the food brought by a servant in the castle started to be targeted by insects and smelled terrible from sitting in the sun. Eli slowly pulled herself out of her meditative state, opening her eyes and standing from her seat. She stared at the food, taking the glass bottle of drink in her hand, and she stared at it. She drank it, realizing that it was alcohol, but swallowed hard as the realization hit her. 

Eli decided that it was time to return to the palace, patiently starting up the chiseled stone stairs. The force around her started to bend as she entered. It made her stop and lean against the wall. Her heart started to beat, sensing Nozomi. It was for certain that she didn’t come to Lok Mæw, but Eli’s ties to Nozomi were strong and she could feel her anger. Wherever Nozomi was, Eli could feel her strong embrace with the force, the anger fused into it. It was like feeling fire. 

The fire continued, burning Eli’s heart. All of the peace that she had just managed to take again left, but she forced herself to remain composed. The only thing she could feel was Nozomi’s raging anger. It was driving her beloved insane, Eli could tell. The force stabbed hard into Eli’s chest, and she took a handful of her robes. She grabbed so tightly that her knuckles whitened. 

Nozomi was channeling not only anger into her power, but also fear. Jedi Ayase felt the sadness, the anger, the fear… 

Her best friend lost her already fragile composure, and Eli could feel that the Dark Side was inching closer and closer to Nozomi’s heart. She could imagine what will happen from this. Her choice of leaving a powerful Jedi Knight for meditation and solace probably set off an entire chain reaction. 

Eli feared what was to come next.  
\--

It was only later that night when she sensed it, when she could sense the complete domination of darkness in Nozomi’s heart. Eli fell to the ground, her knees giving out. Her entire body was responding to this awful change, yet she managed to keep a clear conscience. Eli felt the suffering, not only from Nozomi, but to the Jedi who raised and taught Nozomi. Their last breath left the force. 

Eli told herself to remain calm, but all of the love she had given to Nozomi was gone. And she understood that it was partially her fault. She should have left a note, or seeked refuge on the transport somewhere… not leaving Nozomi systems away. Alone. 

Nozomi and Eli had worked together for nearly four years since their Knighting ceremonies. By right of the Council. 

By right of the Force. 

They were inseparable since then. The Council granted them tasks to complete together throughout the Galaxy, and together they completed them. They reported to different Jedi Temples, exploited their abilities to help those in different systems. Nozomi and Eli even fought in the Clone Wars, offering the help that the Republic needed. 

Regret began to simmer deep and hard into Eli’s heart, even more so than earlier. She now remembered all of the experiences they were through, all of the times they were close to death, close to injury without repair. The words they would share to each other when one was suffering, the words they would give when they accomplished greatness. All poured through Eli like a hurricane.

Eli knew that Nozomi wasn’t going to be able to make it out alright where she was headed. The Dark side was a vicious and cruel place for someone to be, or at least that is what Eli was always told. The Dark side was always known to seduce its followers rather than comfort. Eli assumed there were times of comfort in the darkness, but not the times that were pleasant and warm like the comfort from the light. Nozomi might not even survive. 

_No._ Eli thought. 

She had to remain positive for Nozomi, despite the awful turn of events in the Galaxy. Eli knew that Nozomi was strong, she knew that Nozomi would never back down. But as this all began to take off, Eli understood that she would be the prime victim for Nozomi’s hunting. Nozomi will soar through the entire Galaxy to find her, but she would never surrender to her. Eli will keep fighting for what is right, and what is right is the Jedi. The Jedi provide the Galaxy with protection and peace to it’s people. They’re protectors, not criminals. 

The Jedi began to think of a plan of action to go into hiding. It was awfully embarrassing to her, but she figured it was the only safe way to live until she could search for another Force-sensitive one in the Galaxy. And one of the only true places to go into hiding or disappear would be the Outer Rim. The desolate and bleak planets that made up the Outer Territories, as some called it, were perfect for hiding. For thousands of years, smugglers, traitors, or criminals used these planets to make a new name for themselves. To start fresh. 

A new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something small that I was able to work on while I had free time! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! <3


	3. A Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days had gone by, Eli merged into society, and pulled a few strings here and there to keep her jedi status under lock and key. The world where she resided was never constant, and she found it boring and unsafe to stay in one place for very long. Eventually, she decided to settle down on Takodana, a trade planet in the Western Reaches. It connected the Outer and Inner Rims, making it easier for her to escape if the time ever came.

**5 BBY**

Living in the Outer Rim Territories wasn’t exactly what Eli had in mind. The planets there were mostly bleak and boring, the people who lived on them were boring; the Empire didn’t exist very far out here. Scarif was the only example of an Empire-occupied planet, and that was a good few parsecs from Eli. She had nothing to fear, and definitely nothing to hide. She was a new person. 

Elichika, her childhood name, was what she chose to go by. Not one single person in the galaxy knew about _that_ name. Days had gone by, Eli merged into society, and pulled a few strings here and there to keep her jedi status under lock and key. The world where she resided was never constant, and she found it boring and unsafe to stay in one place for very long. Eventually, she decided to settle down on Takodana, a trade planet in the Western Reaches. It connected the Outer and Inner Rims, making it easier for her to escape if the time ever came. 

She had made a home near one of the vast seas, but close enough to the forests to be under cover and safety. None of the usual locals like Maz Kanata or bounty hunters cared that she was hiding. There was nothing for them to claim for turning her in. Occasionally, Eli would watch as travellers would come in to Maz’s castle, sometimes going into the establishment to drink, or other times just to people watch. No one seemed to notice her. 

One day, as Eli casually loomed around in the noisy cantina, she sensed the presence of another strong with the force. At once she became tensed, hoping to the _Maker_ that it was not one with the Sith. Eli hadn’t been training or preparing for the moment of encountering the Empire. 

_They’re coming through the entrance._ Eli thought, pulling her hood down. Her untamed blonde hair fell over her shoulders, and she turned halfway to look. 

In the doorway came a girl, no older than eighteen or nineteen (Eli suspected), with hair of pumpkin orange and eyes as blue as the sea. The girl was smiling, laughing at something that a colleague said. Her friend wore a fluffy white boa of exotic fur, and a gown of creamy gold. She also seemed to be laughing. The two sat down at an empty table, calling for a waiter to serve them. Eli noticed as another girl, with blue hair, sat down beside the fluffy one. The trio looked rather happy and joyous together, but the orange girl emitted a power of the force that Eli hadn’t seen since the Jedi Council. 

Mere minutes passed until the orange one noticed Eli watching her. She stood up from her friends, and made headway to the bar where Eli loomed. Her walk was careful, very neat, but she lacked the stability of a Jedi. It might have been wrong for Eli to assume all of this now, but there needed to be someone to stop the Empire. The girl reached Eli’s side, but she casually ordered something from the bar to dissolve any tension. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” she said. Her tone was so much different than Eli had imagined. 

Eli took a drink. “It’s not that I have a problem with you, but I sense a great power within you.” Her elbows lent against the bartop. 

The girl’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean--” 

“No. Not here.” the Jedi stared at the ice in her glass. “We don’t know who might be listening.” 

The girl scoffed, twisting to look back at her friends. “I don’t even know who you are, or,” she paused, staring at Eli’s robe. “Or… what you are. So just leave me and my friends alone.” 

Eli stared deep into the girl’s eyes. “Of course, but I must warn you,” 

“Warn me of what?” she pursed her lips. 

“If you were to discover this power, it might be your undoing. It’s a strength that I have not seen since the Clone Wars.” 

Eli’s mention of The Clone Wars seemed to pique the orange girl’s interest. “You were alive during The Clone Wars?” she asked, taking her drink in hand.

“Certainly, however it is not a pleasant memory to remember.”

The girl sank against the bartop, sighing, and taking a drink. She reached into her pocket and tossed a few Imperial credits at the bartender. The blue Twi’lek murmured something under her breath, taking the credits and depositing them in a jar behind the counter. Eli cleared her throat. 

“I understand that you must have places to go, but I was curious if I could pay your captain to take me to the next system you visit. I dislike staying in one place for too long.” she said, grabbing her handmade coin pouch from her hip. 

The orange girl thought for a moment, standing upright. She set her hands flat on the bartop, turning halfway to see her friends sitting far across the cantina. Her expression morphed, and Eli could clearly see her eyebrow twitch. “I don’t know if I can trust you.” she mumbled, glancing at the Jedi. “We just met, you tell me all of this crazy shit, and I don’t know what to believe.” 

Eli kept her composure, tilting her head to the side. “I understand completely. May I speak with your captain… friend?” 

“Depends.” 

“It depends on what, young one?” 

The orange girl grit her teeth, balling her fists. “You have to tell me what this--” she paused, waving her hands at her waist in confusion. “--what this ‘great power’ of mine is. It doesn’t make sense! I’ve never been able to do much good for anyone!” 

Eli’s heart shattered. Her mind started to overflow with memories of training with Nozomi in the Jedi Temple, their games in the hallways after sessions as children… the thoughts they shared as adolescents thinking that they would never be able to make it. She remembers _every_ detail! Something felt like it got stuck in her throat. It was hard to swallow, hard to talk. Her hands started to shake. 

“Hey, are you alright? I-I’m sorry I got carried away there, I didn’t mean to--” the orange girl stammered, reaching over to console Eli. Eli shook her head, stepping back in surprise. 

The jedi started to hyperventilate, quickly tossing credits to the bar top, then using the force to jet out of the cantina. Eli ran behind a wall of the castle, falling against it and feeling nausea bubble in her stomach. Her mouth began to salivate, a gross moan leaving her throat as she anticipated the bile to escape her stomach. She lurched forward, vomiting and sputtering violently on her anxious nausea. 

“Are you alright?” 

Eli turned halfway, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. “I’m fine, I just,” _Just, what, Eli?_ She thought. “I had a panic attack. Forgive me, this mustn't be an appealing scene.” Her heart burned with embarrassment, realizing it had been quite some time since she endured such a vicious panic attack. She thought that she was passed this anxiety. It's been _much_ too long for this behavior to just appear again.

The orange girl stepped forward. “It’s fine, er… what can I call you?” she asked. 

“Elichika, if you don’t mind. And you?” 

The girl smiled. “Kousaka Honoka, ma’am! I’m the second mate to my friend Umi, and I help pilot our starship!” 

Eli stood straight, unable to not return Kousaka’s smile. She thought about the danger of taking the girl under her wing, concerned about the fact that they could both die. But Honoka carried such a powerful relationship with the force, she might be the hope for the Galaxy. It was quite an assumption, but Eli stood by it. 

“May I meet your friends, Honoka?” she asked, watching as two bounty hunters passed their side. Ice slammed back into her chest. _Remember, you’re alright. You’re alright._ Eli thought. 

Honoka nodded, reaching for Eli’s hand and taking hold of it. It caught Eli off guard. “Of course! Let’s go meet them now!” she smiled, walking to the entrance of the cantina. 

Eli pulled her hand out of Honoka’s grasp as they reached the doors. They entered, making a beeline to the table. Eli kept her head down, passing two or three bounty hunters. She sensed undercover rebel members, as well as undercover friends of the Empire. 

“Honoka! Where did you go?” said the blue-haired woman. “We were worried sick about you!” The woman spotted Eli, silencing herself.   
Eli noticed her tension, calmly lowering her hand as a sign of peace. “Oh child, I am no one to fear. I wish to make your acquaintances.” she said, smiling. 

“Yeah! Guys this is Elichika! She wishes to hire us as a transport!” Honoka mused. 

The smaller woman with the ravishing clothing turned to her blue-haired friend. “Umi-chan, can we? I do need to buy some Gungan cloth for my next project.” she said, taking her friend’s hand. 

Umi, as Eli concluded from the stylish woman, frowned nervously, but she took a deep breath. Her composure was returned, and she stood up from the table, extending a hand to Eli. “My name is Captain Sonoda Umi of the Starship Hikari. I am willing to offer you transport, but you must give me your payment before we depart.” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course. I am willing to pay five thousand credits for your transport, if that is not enough, then I am willing to negotiate.” Eli explained, folding her hands. “I really have no need for money.” 

Honoka’s jaw dropped. “Five… _thousand?_ ” she echoed, turning to Umi. “Umi, we gotta--” 

Umi lowered her hand for her greeting, realizing Elichika wasn’t going to respond. She nodded. “I accept. We will depart shortly, so you might want to gather your things before we leave.” she said. “We will expect you outside of the cantina in thirty minutes.” 

Elichika nodded. “Understood, Captain Sonoda. It was a pleasure to meet you,” she said, glancing at the stylish woman still sitting down. “And you, madam,”

“Minami Kotori. It’s very nice to meet you!” said the small woman. 

Elichika gave a slight bow of the head. “Miss Minami.” she paused, smiling. “I shall go get my items, and I will return here soon.” 

The Jedi left from their table, exiting the cantina. She slowly left into the woods west of the castle, reaching the tree house she had constructed with the help of a Wookie who had recently escaped Kashyyyk. Her treehouse was lightly equipped with things, but these few things had kept her here on Takodana for years. Not having the Jedi council behind her for support was difficult to accept at first, but she found work and made a living for herself. It made her fill in with the rest of the Galaxy just one bit easier. 

As Eli fished around in her trunk, she found the small box that contained her prized lightsaber. She held the crafted saber, nostalgia overflowing her heart from the use it had gotten in the war. It never occurred to her that she and Nozomi were teenagers and young adults during the Clone War. And then she left, just days before the war was over. 

Eli dropped her lightsaber, hiding her face in her hands. Now was not the time for her to reel back into a fit of anxiety. She had not meditated in so long, years it's been, and she has not been able to achieve the peace that she needs. As long as she does not think of Nozomi, or remind herself of her sin, she will be able to cope. 

Someone has to save the Galaxy, and Eli has a strong belief that Honoka Kousaka will be that savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Im alive!!! And!!! Im!!! So!!! Sorry!!! 
> 
> I feel SO terrible for postponing all of my writing until the end of the year, but there was so much shit happening with school and Everything Else© that i didn't have much time to do anything. But I am going to make a commitment to myself where I will work on my writing everyday!!! You guys have literally motivated me so much during my somewhat silent period of these past few months, and you deserve so much more than just this flimsy fill of a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you again!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats up guys, I'm back. You know what that means? That means more frickin STAR WARS AU!!!!!  
> This might not be much but school is still kickin my ass, so it might be spotty sorta updates for a bit. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> I've never really.... written in Eli's POV before, so I'm still adapting to what type of character she is. (Also this is my star wars au i want more jedi conflictions with emotions dammnit) But at least I provided some backstory for my girl's departure! That's something that I've wanted to write for like EVER. ya welcome.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
